Santorakh Chronicles
Part 1 In this time of conflict, I Demon King Santorakh, begin to write my life of the event known as the 70,000 years of Terror. It is a dark time for the opponents, as my armies swarm their worlds, burning and killing as they go. Our world was always left out of important events, and that drove us into poverty. I destroy and conquer these worlds to remind the other worlds that the Demon Race is not to be stepped on! First of all, I came to the world of Oyaku-Nui. A well built army, some 40,000 in it. Their ruler, a tyrant named Kylukar, was the mastermind behind the army. Not to worry though, my Demon Army will show them who's boss. As Kylukar laid waste to my world...we will lay waste to theirs. "Shall we attack?" requested the Demon Army Scout Leader. "Shall we lay waste?" "Ready for my signal" I said, so we waited until night. We were ready. As we killed every citizen we saw, my mind was set on Kylukar. The mask had a mind of its own, I could hear a voice in my head saying "Kill the tyrant, and bring fear upon those who oppose you". It was something I could not refuse. As Kylukar released his army, things went downhill. Firstly, our Battle Tower collapsed, then our naval army fled (cowards), but my mind was set on the king. It took 4 days to finish the army, and as soon as I smashed the throne room doors open, I could sense that Kylukar was petrified. I grabbed him and destroyed him, devouring his soul. My bloodthirst could not be quenched. Ever. We left, the survivors were devoured by me, and as we left, the palace crumbled. 1 world down, 429 to go. It was a burst of relief when that king's blood rushed down my arm. I have left to unlock the power that lies within the Kanohi Kalkan. This shall be a great experience. Part 2 Kylukar's blood gave me a vision of what was to come in the journey ahead. It was not what I expected. The vision was of me, set on fire, yet I wasn't in pain. My eyes...red as anger. All of the living around me were also in fire, but they were in agony. Two relatively tall beings, who I learned to be my future servants, were attacking me. Perhaps this was why Kylukar was petrified. As we entered the world of Thratar-Nui, the skies turned red with fear. The king of this realm knew I was here. The carnage that the cities suffered were satisfying. The blood in my body began to boil when I got closer to this palace. Like Kylukar, this king was petrified. But - it was a trick. Even though my group was around two thousand, the archers from the balconies in the palace had destroyed them. Then it happened. The first of many secrets of my Kanohi was unlocked. Anger brought unimaginable power. Without even attacking, the archers were killed. The souls of my dead comrades flew into the air, and thousands of ghosts eradicated the palace, leaving me and the King. The king's name I have forgot. He was small, seven and a half feet if I recall. But I am almost thirty feet tall. Kicking him was like kicking a stone. He was begging for mercy, but those who bring so much pain to my world shall not be forgiven. "Goodbye" I said. I killed him in a manner that wasn't so graceful. Slamming his head into the floor. Nasty. Category:Stories